


Sans X Self-insert Week

by IconicAnemone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicAnemone/pseuds/IconicAnemone
Summary: A fic for Sans X Me week
Relationships: Jayd(me)/ Sans underswap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020





	1. Day One, Introductions

I was late. I was rushing through the halls as I ran to class. Bumping into what seemed like everyone, I kept apologizing. 

“Sorry!”

“Excuse me!”

“Pardon me!” 

“Coming through!”

I hopped over someone who was laying on the ground(?), and swiveled around to avoid someone, before smashing into someone.

“Oof!” I said as I tumbled to the ground, my bag’s contents spilling onto the ground. I quickly got back up, scooping all my papers back in my bag. “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you!”

“THAT'S NO PROBLEM.” A loud voice said. I looked up to see a skeleton picking up his papers from the ground. “IT DID SEEM LIKE YOU WERE RUSHING.”

I froze as he looked at me. Big blue eye lights shined from his black eye sockets as he gave me a smile. I smiled shyly back, until it hit me.

“I’m late!” I yelped, standing up straight. “For a very important date!” I rushed by him into the emptying hallway, turning backwards to wave him a goodbye before running to class.

I slid in front of the professor before she walked in the door, seeing laughter in her eyes as I took a seat.

The rest of the day went smoothly, until I checked my fanny pack for my phone as I walked to my bike.

It was open, and my phone was gone.

I started to panic. Where did my phone go. I rushed to the campus office to check if someone dropped it off. I was not going to lose something important at a college again!

When I checked, they said that it wasn’t there, but that they would keep an eye out.

“Thanks,” I said, dejected. Not knowing what to do, I went back to my bike, took off the lock, and started to ride home.

Feeling the wind in my face, I started to calm down. I could message my parents on facebook to call my phone. Just to see if someone picked it up. 

Honestly, I was still panicking a little, so that was all that I could come up with.

As I reached the dorms, I spotted a familiar figure. Who was that? I saw the white of his skull. Oh, it was that skeleton I ran into before class. What a coincidence. Maybe I could tell him that I lost my phone and to keep an eye out for it.

“RABBIT LADY!” He called out as I came closer.

“Rabbit lady?” I asked, getting off my bike.

“YOU WERE QUOTING THE WHITE RABBIT FROM ALICE IN WONDERLAND.” He explained as I walked my bike his way.

“That explains it.” I said, nodding. I froze when the skeleton held up a phone. My phone.

“I FOUND OUT I HAD GRABBED IT AFTER WE BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER.” He sheepishly siad, rubbing the back of his skull as he handed it over. “I HAD MY BROTHER FIGURE OUT HOW TO LOG IN, AND I CHECKED YOUR GPS TO SEE WHERE YOU LIVED.”

“Thanks!” I said, unlocking it to see if they messed anything up. Either he was telling the truth, or they hid their digital rummaging. I decided to trust him. “I guess I forgot to zip up my pouch,” I said, putting it in my fanny pack. “Thanks for bringing it back.”

“IT WAS NO PROBLEM.” He said, grinning. He held out a gloved hand. “MY NAME IS SANS.”

“Jayd.” I said, taking it. The gloves were really soft, but less of a fluffy way, but not quite the softness of leather. “You mind if I buy you lunch as thanks?”

“I WOULDN’T MIND THAT!” Sans said, giving me a smile. 

“Great!” I said, smiling back. “Let me put my bike inside, and we can go to this food place. It’s not that far away.”

“OKAY RABBIT.” He nodded. “I’LL WAIT.”

I laughed at the nickname as I brought my bike to my dorm room. I set it inside, and headed back out to the skeleton, and we walked to the diner. (which was one and a half miles away, but shhh!)


	2. Day Two, Confessions

Did I know that we would have started to have lunch almost everyday after that? Nope! That was just a happy accident. But that meant that I got to get to know Sans a lot more as we jumped from place to place for lunch. And he brought his brother and friends with him a couple of times.

When I met his friend Alphys, the captain of the royal guard, I was interested. 

“It’s not the royal guard anymore, is it?”

“No way!” She said, slaming me on the back. “We’re now sorta like your police force!”

“But better, right?” I asked, pointing my spoon at her as I ate my mac n cheese. “Cause you can use magic.”

“Hell yeah!” She said as she summoned a giant battle axe.

“That is so cool!” I exclaimed. “But you might not want to do it in public.” 

“Oh,” She said, glancing at it in her claws before dismissing it. “Right.” 

“What magic can you do?” I asked Sans.

“WELL,” He puffed up a little. “ALONG WITH SUMMONING BONES,” one apeared in the air as an example. “I CAN ALSO MANIPULATE AN OPPONENT'S GRAVITY.”

“Can you show me?” I asked, eagerly. 

“OF COURSE!” He said, smiling. “HOLD STILL.”

He then took the bone in his hand, turned it blue, and swung it in a horizontal arc so that it phased through me. As soon as it was clear, I felt a slight weight, as if I just put on my backpack as it was full of books. 

I laughed in joy. “That is so cool!”

“You already said that.” Alphys commented. 

“And I’ll say it again.” I joked. “That is so cool!”

I smiled as my friends (Yes, Alphys is a friend now, she has no choice) laughed. 

“Anyway,” She grunted, getting out of her seat. “Great talk. I’ve got to go.”

“BYE ALPHYS.” Sans said, looking up at her.

“Bye!” I echoed, sticking a spoon into my mouth.

“WHAT WAS THAT THING YOU MENTIONED THE OTHER DAY?” Sans asked, setting an elbow on the table. “SOMETHING ABOUT REALITIES?”  
  


“Oh! The threads!” I sat up, excited. “Multiple different worlds. But worlds are already used by galaxies and universes. Dimensions are used too. I figured realities was a good name for separate fandoms.”

I continued to info dump about this idea I thought of, going on about realities, ineptes, threads, windows, world jumpers, and the AOT.

Sans just watched me grow excited about being able to tell someone who was interested about this whole concept, throwing in questions and confirmations at exactly the right times.

  
  
  


The next day, we were walking to the animal shelter. 

“I THINK IT’S COOL THAT YOU VOLUNTEER HERE.” He said as we walked in. 

“Hey Paul!” I waved at the man standing at the desk. “Do you mind if Sans helps me out today?”

“I don’t.” The big man shook his head. “He’ll have to sign in with you.”

“Perfect!” I gave him two thumbs up as we went over to the sign in, and after that we went over to go see who needed walks.

I picked out a doberman named Yoshi, and Sans chose a german shepard mix named Orca. We went outside and started to walk to and around the park.

“This is nice.” I said partway through.

“WHAT IS?” He asked, looking over. 

“Just walking in nature, good tempered dogs (That counts. If they’re wild it’s not as nice), and my best friend walking beside me.”

“I’M YOUR BEST FRIEND?” Sans asked.

“Kinda.” I knocked into him slightly. “Unless I’m going to a secret meeting and have my best friend there,”

“I DOUBT THAT FOR SOME REASON.” He smiled at me.

I smiled back, raising my shoulders an inch for a second. “Anyway, I’m glad we can have this time together.”

“I DO TOO.” Sans agreed, and we spent the rest of the walk in comfortable silence. 

  
  
  


Sans caught me at the library as was looking at a book for a personal project I was working on. (So what if I haven’t found an all about cats book from this library, it’s not my fault!)

“HEY RABBIT.” He said as a greeting. “ARE YOU BUSY TONIGHT?”

“Not really.” I said, taking a quick second to look at him. “Maybe hang around my room. Read some fanfiction. Scroll through Tumblr. That sort of thing.”

“SINCE YOU’RE FREE TONIGHT,” He said, stuttering a little. “DO YOU WANT TO COME TO MY HOUSE FOR DINNER?”

“Sure.” I said, smiling, sliding out a book from the shelf to look at it. Nope, not what I want. “I’ve been wanting to try your famous tacos.”

“THEY AREN’T THAT FAMOUS.” He insisted modestly. 

I winked as I got a different book out to look at. “Let me be the judge of that.”

“SEE YOU TONIGHT THEN? AT SEVEN?” He asked as I glanced at him. (Was that a dusting of blue on his cheek?)

“Absolutely.” I confirmed, nodding. This was a good book! I closed it and gave Sans a quick hug before heading to the front desk. “See you tonight!”

  
  
  


Knocking on the door, I stood back. Outwardly, I looked calm and waiting. Inside though? I was a nervous wreck. Not my fault I have anxiety with standing outside waiting for the door to open unless I’ve gone to the place a couple of times. If I was walking in with Sans or someone, I would have been a lot more at ease.

Of course, like most times, my anxiety was completely unnecessary as Sans’ brother, Papyrus opened the door. 

“hey jayd.” He said, moving to the side as I walked in. “sans is in the kitchen.”

“Thanks Papy!” I said, heading into the kitchen, where the bone boy was at the stove.

“Hey Sans.” I said, coming up to give him a hug.

“RABBIT! YOU MADE IT!” He paused his cooking to wrap his arms around me. “DINNER IS NOT DONE, SO YOU CAN WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM UNTIL IT IS.”

“I can’t help out?” I pouted, pulling back to cross my arms and hunch my shoulders.

“IF YOU WANT TO, I CAN’T STOP YOU.” He said, giving me a smile that made me laugh. 

“What do you need me to do?” I asked as I went to wash my hands. 

“WE’LL NEED THE TORTILLAS TAKEN OUT AND COOKED ONCE I’M DONE WITH THE MEAT.” He said, pointing to where they kept those. “WE ALSO NEED THE TOPPINGS.”

“Aye aye, captain!” I saluted, my hands still wet, making Sans laugh.

We went around the kitchen, preparing the meal. I scooted the meat off the fire once Sans claimed it was done as he got another skillet out for the tortillas. I started to construct the tacos once the first tortilla was done, and Sans joined me as soon as he finished with the stove. 

I pulled off some lettuce off the head and put them on top of my head. “Look Sans! Now I’m a real rabbit!”

Sans’s laugh ringed through the house as he took one of my ‘ears’ and chomped it, giving me a wink. I giggled as my smile turned shy as we continued with plating the food.

We walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch when it hit me. 

“Where’s Papyrus?” I asked, looking around. “Did he leave?”

“YES,” Sans said a little sheepishly. “I WANTED TO HAVE DINNER WITH YOU ALONE.”  
  


“Okay.” I said, sitting back. I tossed the remote I found by me his way. “What are we going to watch?”

“WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO WATCH?” He asked.

“No, I asked you!” I laughed. “How about that one robot you like?”

“NAPSTATON?” He asked. I nodded, and he started to push the buttons. “IF YOU WISH, RABBIT.”

He put on Napstaton’s most recent movie. The older ones when they were in the Underground weren’t that good, due to lack of talent, but now we watched as Napstaton acted as a robot named Napsta, who proclaimed his love to a human actress, who denied his love, thinking it was fake, though she loved him as well. Then the robot’s cousin, a ghost monster who Sans informed me was actually Napstaton’s real cousin, demanded the robot go after the love interest, going into the dramatic.

Really, a lot better than the movies from back in the Underground. But the old ones are classics, I guess.

At the end, I smiled at Napsta’s wording at ensuring his love for the girl. 

“I like you.” He said. “More than like. You are the sun and moon. The stars I never saw as I was first constructed. You are shining in the light, when I only knew darkness. Please, don’t snuff out that light.”

They finally got together in the end, and they had a glorious wedding, where everyone was happy. As the credits rolled, Sans spoke my name.

“Jayd?” He asked in a quiet voice. “Can I Say Something?”

“What is it?” I turned to look at him.

He looked so nervous, as if what he was going to say was something that could ruin our relationship as friends.

“I Like You.” He confesses. “Like, Like You, Like You.”

I blinked. “What?”

  
  


“I Think I Love You.” He said, then rushed into what else he was saying. “You Are Amazing, Gorgeous, Magnificent, Cute, Enthusiastic, And Surprising. You Are Passionate About What You Love, And Care Very Much About Making Sure That Everyone Is Okay. I Would Like It If You Were My Datemate.”

He paused to let me digest what he just said. 

He likes me? As in, like me, like me? I--

I didn’t know what to think.

Did I like him?

Yeah, he was amazing and cute as well. He was helpful, a great listener, and I really enjoyed being with him.

Was that a good basis for more of a relationship with him?

Not those things alone. 

But this feeling that was welling up in me?

I was happy that he loved me.

I looked at him and smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

He exhaled, slumping down before picking himself back up. “WOWZERS. THAT WAS STRESSFUL.”

“When did you realized that you loved me?” I teased him. 

“THE FIFTH LUNCH DATE.” He replied, scooting closer.

“Yeah, I’m a little late on that.” I laughed. “I should have realized it sooner. After all,” I poked him. “You’re the only real person I’ve ever daydreamed about romancing.”

“REALLY?” He asked, giving me a sly smile. “WHAT ABOUT THAT ONE ACTOR.”

“No idea who you’re talking about.” I said truthfully. “The only actors I’ve daydreamed about was making them be honorary brothers or dads.”

“HUH,” He frowned. “I MUST HAVE READ THAT WRONG.”

“You sure did if you got that conclusion.” I laughed. 

We then chatted through the night until Papyrus got home. I mean, I noticed him. Sans was looking the wrong way, but I saw the reassuring nod the taller skeleton gave me. 

Soon after that, I got up. “It’s getting late.”

“OH!” Sans said, checking the time as he stood up. “IT IS. YOU SURE YOU’LL BE OKAY GETTING HOME? IT’S STARTING TO GET DARK.”

“I’ll be fine,” I said, giving him a hug. “See you later?”

“OH!” He hugged me back. “YES! GOOD NIGHT RABBIT!”  
  


“Bye Sans!” I waved goodbye as I walked out the door.

Sans gazed at the door after I closed it. Papyrus came up to his side. “how’d it go?”

“AMAZING.” The shorter skeleton sighed in a wistful voice. “WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU EXPECT WITH HER?”

“dunno,” Paps said, setting his elbow on his older brother’s head. “i’m not the one with her as a datemate.”


	3. Day Three, Dating Start!

Being the datemate of the Magnificent Sans was awesome.

Not only did ‘almost everyday’ turn to ‘everyday and then some’, but we started to hang out together a lot more. We even were showing visible signs that we were together. 

Like the time Sans convinced me to drink out of the same milkshake with a straw like in dating movies. That was cute and fun.

And apparently, Alphys was shipping us from the start.

“You guys literally ran into each other, if I’m going by what you said.” She said.

“ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT WE GOT A HEAD START IN OUR RELATIONSHIP?” He asked with that cheeky grin that made me laugh. Not the first time he punned, but I heard the emphasis on ‘head’, making sure I got it unlike the first pun he made.

“Ha! You two are perfect together!” The giant lizard laughed.

“If you say so!” I responded.

  
  
  


Sans met me after class, one of the rare days that I walked to school instead of biking. 

“Hey you,” I said, giving him a hug.

“HELLO RABBIT.” He said, nuzzling his cheek into my neck.

“Where are we going to go for lunch?” I asked. 

“I WAS THINKING THE DQ BY THE LIBRARY.” He said.

“Again?” I teased, smiling as I pulled back. 

“WHY NOT?” He asked, and I laughed. 

“You dork!” I said, trying to breath as we walked down to the parking lot. 

Sans reached his motorcycle fist. A thing of beauty, I still haven’t been able to catch a ride on the sky blue ride.

“HERE.” He said, tossing a bundled package that was in the storage compartment at me. 

“A gift?” I asked, feeling the wrapped present. “For me?”

Squeezing it a little, I felt that it was hard, with a soft side on the bottom. I tore the paper to find a motorcycle helmet. Inside of it was a leather jacket with gloves. 

“PUT THEM ON,” Sans grinned, grabbing his own helmet. 

I smiled as I took my hat off, shrugging the jacket on as I put the hat in my bag. I slipped the gloves on before putting the helmet on. We climbed onto the motorcycle, and Sans reached back to flip a switch.

“NOW WE CAN TALK TO EACH OTHER.” He said, facing forwards again.

“That’s neat!” I said as he started the engine. I wrapped my hands around him as we set off, the wind ripping at my jacket.

It wasn’t too long to reach the dairy queen, where he parked. He disembarked before turning to me to help me get down.

He didn’t take his arm off of me as we walked into DQ, where we went straight to the counter.

“Hi,” I said, looking at the menu. “Can I have a quarter pounder with a chocolate fudge sundae?”

“AND I’D LIKE ONE OF THE SALADS.” The health nut skeleton said.

“Okay,” The cashier lady said. She told the price, and we paid as she printed out the receit and we went to go claim a table.

We chat for a little bit, talking about random stuff.

Soon though, the cashier lady called out our number.

“I’LL BE RIGHT BACK, RABBIT.” Sans said as he stood up. I watched him head to the front to collect our food. 

“Jayd!” I turned to see some of my old friends. “Where have you been?”  
  


“Where have you been?” I laughed at Maria’s antics. “I’ve been here in town! You’re the one who went off on a honeymoon.”

The strawberry blond lady laughed, grabbing her wife, Aria. “Don’t you know it!”  
  


“What about you?” The platinum blond girl said softly. “You’re Facebook said that you got a boyfriend.”

“I did!” I said as Sans came over with our food. “And here he is! Sans, this is my friends Maria and Aria.”

“HELLO!” He said, sitting next to me as the two lesbians sat across from us. “IT’S NICE TO MEET SOME OF RABBIT’S FRIENDS.”

“Rabbit?” Maria asked, laughing. “You’re making out as if you hunted her down to date her.”

“Naw, not that drastic.” I waved my hand as I picked up my hamburger. “More like we bumped into each other when I was late, and I quoted the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.”

“Typical Jayd,” Aria said, her eyes flickering to Sans often.

“Have you been taking care of her?” Maria asked, growing serious.

“WHY WOULD I NOT?” He asked, wrapping a hand around me as I snatched some green thing from his salad and grimaced at the taste. “RABBIT IS TOO PRECIOUS TO NOT HELP.”

“Don’t worry,” I said, taking a drink from a drink Sans brought over. (Sans’ drink.) “There won’t be another Erick situation,”

The two girls relaxed as Sans looked at me. “DID YOU DATE SOMEONE ELSE BEFORE?”

“Nope!” I said, pointing at the quiet girl. “Aria did. And he was a douchebag.”

“Ah, let’s not talk about that.” Maria said, quickly pecking her wife, making Aria blush. “Sorry we crashed your date, we’ll be going.”

“Oh, this is just a get together.” I said. “I don’t think--” I looked at him. “Have we had a date yet?”

“I DON’T THINK SO,” Sans said, frowning a little.

“Oh, you have to go on one.” Maria said, standing up. 

“You could go riding in the countryside.” Ever observant Aria said as she got up as well, gesturing to our riding gear we never took off.

“THAT’S RIGHT!” Sans exchalimed a little loud, causing Aria to flinch a tiny bit. Sans quieted down a little. “Thank You Aria, For Suggesting That.”

“No problem,” She said, giving us a tentative smile. “Bye!”

Maria bent down to hug me, whispering into my ear. “Tell me how the date goes.”

I laughed, hugging her back. “Sure.”

They left, and me and Sans ate our lunch in comfortable silence. Though, I did give Sans a spoon of my sundae when he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

As soon as we finished, I followed Sans outside, climbing behind him on the motorbike. He gunned the engine, and shot out of the parking lot, heading out of town.

As soon as we hit a straight away on the highway, he revved the engine and shot forwards.

“I thought the speed limit was 75!” I laughed, holding tighter.

“NOT THIS TIME!” He responded. “WE’VE GOT TO GET THERE BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE.”

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“THAT’S A SURPRISE.” He said as I rolled my eyes.

I leaned closer to him, watching the scenery roll by as we shot down the highway. It wasn’t the same as riding a bike, or riding in a car, but this wasn’t bad. Just, different.

We headed into a forest, sloping upwards. Through the tree line, I saw the tallest mountain in miles. 

“We’re going to the underground!?” I asked, amazed.

“DO YOU NOT WANT TO?” Sans asked, glancing back at me for a second.

“No,” I said, pressing myself up against him as I set my head on his shoulder, (as best as I could in a car ride.) “I just never expected it. Isn’t it a classified area?” I asked, pulling back.

“NOT FOR SUPERVISED CIVILIANS.” He said. “AND THAT DOESN’T INCLUDE ME.”

“So you’re supervising me?” I laughed as we drove near a security gate.

“MORE LIKE GIVING YOU A TOUR.” He said, stopping at the gate.

“Identification?” A security man came up.

My bonefriend flipped his viser up. “COMIC SANS SERIF ASTER.”

“Okay,” The man said, flipping through his screens on his tablet. “You are cleared.” He gave Sans a salute. “Have a nice day.”

“THANK YOU HUMAN SIR!” Sans said before flipping down the viser and rolling through the opening gates.

“Comic Sans Serif Aster?” I asked. “Do we really call you by one of your middle names?”

“NO, YOU CALL ME BY THE LAST PART OF MY FIRST NAME.” He said as we rode a little faster, heading up the mountain. “AS BONDING, WHAT’S YOUR FULL NAME?”

“Jaydlen Mahnoor Padgett,” I mumbled, not liking my middle name

“THERE THERE.” He said in mock compasion, which made me laugh.

We drove up until we reached a clearing, where the entrance of the Underground was sitting there. Sans hopped off, helping me down. 

We then made our way into the caverns, but stopped soon after the entrance was a ways behind us.

Sans turned around and held out his hand. “IT WILL TAKE A WHILE TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE AND BACK BEFORE DARK. I HAVE A SHORTCUT THOUGH.”

“Alright.” I said, taking his hand. “Shoot, let’s go.”

He smiled, before taking me down the cavern. The scenery blurred from a rocky cave to a snowy forest, causing me to let go of his hand. 

“What just happened?” I asked, shivering through my jacket. “Did we teleport?”

“HEH, Sans said, slipping his jacket off to hand it to me, “I PREFER TO CALL IT A SHORTCUT.”

“But It’s still teleporting.” I said, putting his jacket on top of mine. 

“YES, BUT BY CALLING IT A SHORTCUT, WE CAN INCLUDE PAPPY’S CLIPPING.” He pointed out.

“I guess you’re right.” I said, remembering Papyrus’ first prank on me, phasing through a wall.

“NOW COME,” He said, pulling me. “NOW WE CAN WORK OUR WAY BACK TO THE ENTRANCE.”

“So we literally just went from the entrance to the opposite side?” I said, ponting into different directions. 

“NOT QUITE,” He said. “BEYOND SNOWDIN IS THE RUINS.”

“Snowdin,” I repeated. “Wasn’t it showcased in that documentary of the Underground?”

“IT WAS.” He said as we walked. “IT IS ALSO WHERE PAPPY AND I LIVED.”

“Really?” I asked, looking at him.

“YES.” He nodded, pointing at a sign up ahead, where I could see some buildings. “THERE IT IS.” 

We went through the town, sightseeing at Muffet’s, Snowed Inn, (Which Sans told me that Snowdin and Snowed Inn were both puns,) the Librarby, and the old skeleton’s house.

After we walked past Sans’s old house, (which was the last house in town.) my datemate teleported us all the way to the Capital, to ‘SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST’.

We walked through the city, which still had some monsters who didn’t want to leave bustling in the streets. Sans bought something from one of the stores, not letting me see.

After that, we took a tour of the Core, following a Madjick as he explained some of the puzzle mechanics.

After that, we went into Hotland, where I shedded both jackets as I gaped at the lava below. He then showed me the Napstaton hotel, with some humans staying there to enjoy the Underground more than one day.

We then went into Waterfall, where he had me cover my eyes as he teleported us to a room he wanted to surprise me with.

Opening my eyes, he showed me glowing flowers that were whispering something. I bent down in front of one of them, listening.

_‘We’re finally free!’_ It said in a soft voice. _‘I can’t wait to see the sky!’_

“That’s so sweet,” I said, standing up straight to lean on Sans. “That you were able to get out.”

“THERE’S ONE LAST THING.” Sans said, pulling me away from the flowers. It got darker, until I could barely see his face, his blue eye lights illuminating in the dark.

“LOOK UP,” He whispered, coming close to my ear. I gasped, seeing the numerous sparkly stones embedded in the ceiling of the cavern, high above. 

“Wow!” I said in a hushed tone. “That is… Wow!”

I stood there, gazing up at the fake stars, feeling a bit of vertigo.

“HERE.” Sans said, pulling me. The scenery blurred again, fading into a cloudless night sky.

The vertigo intensified as I realised that it had gotten dark outside, and I turned in a circle, marveling at the sight of thousands of stars, glittering in space.

“I ALMOST THOUGHT THAT I WASN'T GOING TO SEE THE STARS.” Sans admitted. “THAT IT WOULD TAKE ANOTHER THOUSAND YEARS BEFORE THE BARRIER BROKE.” 

“But it didn’t take that long,” I said, looking down at him.

He looked back at me, smiling, before turning his eyes back to the sky. “AND I’M SO GLAD.”

We just stood there, and I took the chance to study his face. His eyes slightly narrowed with happiness, his grin wide, and the look of relaxation covering it all.

“I love you,” I said, voicing the feeling rising in my chest as I leaned on him, hugging him.

“I DO TOO, RABBIT.” He said, nuzzling me a little.

We sat down, and stared at the starry night sky until we eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for funsies, Maria and Aria are also aspects of me! And they got together after someone mentioned that they both have the same nickname! (Ria)


	4. Day Four, Argument and Reconcile

Me and my bonefriend walked out of the animal shelter, another successful day with the dogs.

“Going back to what you said before,” I said, continuing the conversation we were having as we walked through the park towards lunch. “What place did you have in the royal guard?”

“I WAS LIEUTENANT OF THE SNOWDIN SENTRIES.” He said proudly. “I STEPPED DOWN AFTER WE CAME TO THE SURFACE, DUE TO THERE BEING NO NEED FOR THAT PART OF THE GUARD.”

“Wow, a lieutenant.” I joked. “Not a surprise to find out my very strong datemate was that high up in the power ladder.”

“I’M STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU’RE DATING ME JUST FOR THESE GUYS.” He joked right along, flexing his arms, as if he did have muscles. I laughed at the attempt to show off guns he didn’t have.

“You goober,” I said, shoving him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. 

“Sansy!” Someone squealed, and pushed me aside to get to Sans.

Righting myself, I saw a rabbit monster, two inches shorter than the skeleton hugging him with all her might.

“Sans?” I asked. “Who is this?”

“Oh!” She said, turning to me, still keeping an arm around Sans. “I’m Natasha, his ex-girlfriend!”

“I didn’t know you had an ex,” I said, looking at Sans.

“O-OH, WELL, IT NEVER CAME UP.” He stuttered, not looking at me.

“Yeah, we met at the academy.” Natasha said, waving her hand. “It was awesome. But we broke up a couple of weeks before the human fell down.”

“THEIR NAME IS CHARA,” Sans said, frowning at her.

I noticed that he wasn’t trying to get out of her grasp.

“I know that,” She said dismissively. “It’s just really hard to tell humans apart.”

“NOT REALLY,” Sans said. 

“Um,” I said, catching their attention, (Sans still wasn’t looking at me) “It was nice meeting you, really, but Me and Sans were going somewhere.”

“Oh, I can come with you!” The bunny said, starting to drag Sans in the direction we were walking.

I sighed, feeling like a third wheel. I know I shouldn’t! Sans was my datemate though! I knew I was being a little jealous, but, 

I don’t know. Sans wasn’t resisting Natasha’s hold.

We walked to the Subway, Natasha finally letting go of Sans, and we entered it.

After ordering our sandwitches, we went to sit down. Thankfully, I snagged the seat next to Sans before the rabbit could.  
  


We sat in an awkward silence, eating our food for a few minutes. 

Natasha cleared her throat. “What have you been up to since I’ve seen you last, Sans?”

“NOT MUCH.” Sans said, swallowing a mouthful. “HOW ABOUT YOU?”  
  


“Oh, I got promoted!” She exclaimed. “You know how you were leader of the Snowdin sentry? Well, when you left, I got that position! How cool was that!”

“I THOUGHT--.” Sans said.

“Didn’t you know?” Natasha said. “You might not be that into the swing of things if you didn’t know.”

Sans blinked, before looking away. “I GUESS.”

I sat there, not sure what to do. Maybe Natasha was just wanting to catch up with an old academy friend, and it just a coincidence that they were exes. 

She finished her sandwich, before leaning over and kissing Sans. “See you Sansy” She stood up and walked a little, before turning back to the stunned couple.

“O-OH,” Sans stuttered. “BYE NATASHA.”

The bunny smiled, before trouncing off, her ears perked high.

As soon as she left the building, I turned to Sans. “What was that?”

“I DON’T KNOW,” Sans said, dazed.

“Looked like you liked that.” I said, turning.

“WHAT!” His eyes widened as he set his hand on my shoulder. “NO! I WAS JUST STUNNED. I DIDN’T EXPECT HER TO…”

“Kiss you?” I turned back to him, shoving his hand off of me. “Well with all the signals she was giving, and you were receiving, it certainly wasn’t that big of a surprise that she was still interested in you.”

“I-- I WAS SURPRISED. I DIDN’T REALIZE-- I’M SORRY RABBIT.”

“And did you get the idea of the pet name from her?” I asked, nearly exploding. “Maybe you missed her more than you thought.”

“JAYD!” He said as I stood up. “PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE.”

“Just--” I took a deep breath. “Let me have time to cool off before I say something I’ll regret.”

I then marched out of there, leaving him in there alone.

  
  
  
  
  


I sat on my bed, needing to sleep, but there was too much in my mind.

If only Natasha didn’t show up… Ever! Maybe if people did it right, then exes could still be in your life after the break up, like NOT accepting the ex to act like they're still together!

I took a breath. No need to get worked up. Maybe Sans didn’t know what to do? Maybe he didn’t want to act rude to the rabbit…

And maybe his thought process of giving the nickname Rabbit was different… Oh, I forgot when we met, and the reference to Alice in Wonderland. 

Grr. I hit my bedsheets, putting my forehead on the bed. I’m so stupid. Natasha might not have realized that Sans was taken. Remembering, Neither Sans nore I said that we were a thing. Either that, or she was trying to work me up.

I leaned back all the way, flopping on my bed. Even though I knew I made Sans feel bad, walking out on him like that, I was still glad I removed myself from the stressful situation. If I hadn’t, I might have made him feel even worse.

I glanced at my phone. It stopped chiming a couple hours ago. I was sure that it wasn’t just Sans trying to contact me, but I needed alone time. 

I just laid there, not realizing that I fell asleep till I saw the morning light filtering through the windows..

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I reached for my phone, hesitating, before checking the date. A sunday. I texted Sans, telling him I’d be at his house at 11, before tossing it away before I got second thoughts, and got off the bed to get fully awake.

I hung around my dorm room until half an hour before 11. I almost convinced myself to cancel, and give myself more time.

This wasn’t a break up. This was just the end of the honeymoon stage of our relationship.

I shrugged on the jacket Sans gave me on our first date, before bringing my bike outside. I swung my leg over, and set off towards the Aster house.

Reaching there five before, I sat there, convincing myself not to just turn right around and head back home.

Sighing, I put the kickstand down and got off. I stepped up to the front door, knocking on the door.

Sans opened it, and the relief on his face was heartbreaking. He fidgeted a little, before I held my arms out, and he dove into my arms. 

“I’M SO SORRY RABBIT!” He cried. “I DIDN’T WANT TO SEEM RUDE TO NATASHA, BUT I DIDN’T REALIZE THAT IT SEEMED LIKE I WAS FINE WITH IT!”  
  
“I’m sorry too,” I said, mumbling into his shoulder. “I should have said something. I’m just glad I didn’t say anything terrible.”

“ARE--” He stalled. “ARE WE STILL DATEMATES?” 

“Of course!” I said hugging him tighter. “Nothing that trivial would have torn good relationships apart. This is character growth for a fanfiction.”

“IS IT REALLY?” Sans lifted his head, looking at me.

“Dunno,” I admitted. “It would be nice though.”

He laughed, before realizing that we were still hugging in the doorway.

“OOPS! LOOKS LIKE WE’RE STILL HUGGING IN THE DOORWAY.” Sans said, making me laugh.

“Come on,” I said, tugging him to the couch, closing the door behind me. “There’s this new superhero movie that just got on Netflix.”

“WHATEVER YOU SAY, RABBIT.” He said, smiling at me as we sat down.

“Wait a minute.” I said as we put on a movie. “She said that she took your position, right?”

“YEAH?” he looked at me.

“You said that you stepped down due to it not being needed anymore.

He stared at me for a second, before we both started laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so difficult to figure out what to write about, but when I did figure it out, (thanks dad) it came like I already figured it out a while ago


	5. Day Five, Hand Holding

Carnival time.

Sans and I were going to this carnival. Actually, it’s the humans’ contribution for the Surfacing anniversary. I mean, humans would have any reason for a little fun. I’m not sure why they decided on a place full of cotton candy and cheating carnival game stall… people.

I don’t know what they’re called, okay?  
  


The reason for the carnival might be because of the nearness of Halloween. 

Now I know what you’re thinking. ‘Hey Jayd! I thought it was a different season!’ Or something. Well, sure, the last chapter was in the beginning of summer, but this is a time skip!

Anyway, me and Sans were at the carnival waiting for our buddies. I was slapping at Sans for stealing some of my cotton candy when a kid ran into him.

“HELLO CHARA!” Sans said, looking down at the carmel haired kid. “DID YOU LOSE ALPHYS AGAIN?”  
  
“They almost did!” The buff lizard said, coming over with a fish lady and a taller skeleton in tow.

“Hey guys.” I said, moving my cotton candy high above my head to prevent Cara and Sans from getting it. “Glad to see you could make it Undyne.”

“Th-thanks.” she said, adjusting her glasses. 

“what am i?” Papyrus asked. “chopped liver?”

“More like bare bones.” I joked, before jerking my cotton candy away from the jumping kid.

“Come on,” Alphys said, flinging her arms over Undyne and Papyrus’ shoulders. “Let’s go get sick on some of these rides.”

“Let’s go on that one!” Chara said, pointing at a high drop. 

“Yeah!” Alphys let go of the two nerds, coming over to the kid and scooping them up and onto her shoulders. “AAAAGGGGHHHH!” She shouted as she set off in a dead sprint, passing a bunch of people.

“So,” I said, turning to the others. “Are we splitting up, or?”

“WE CAN SPIT UP.” Sans said, snatching my cotton candy from my grasp. “I CALL DIBS ON YOU.”  
  


“Oh really?” I asked, turning to him, hands on my hips. 

“YEP!” He said, before taking off.

“Hey!” I set off after him. “Give that back!”

“heh,” Paps said to Undyne. “you weren’t like that with alphys, were you?”

“No,” She said, adjusting her glasses. “I-n my opinion, we were worse.”

  
  
  
  


The rest of the day was spent there. Sans and I took turns in what we did together, and I think he cheated at some of the carnival games.

“What next?” I asked, cotton candy long eaten, strolling next to Sans.

“HOW ABOUT THERE?” He asked, pointing at a haunted house. 

“Uh, okay!” I forced. “Let’s do that!”  
  


I walked towards it, before Sans stopped me.

“WE DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU’RE SCARED.” He reassured me.

“Scared?” I asked, my voice still high pitched, “Naw. Anyway, it’s your turn.” I turned back around and pointed to the sky, “Onward!”

Sans sighed as I ran off, following me at a slower pace.

Thankfully for my nerves, the group in front of us was just heading in, and we joined in, following the people in the back.

The further we got in, the darker it got. The person leading turned on a flashlight they apparently got at the beginning, illuminating the space. 

A girl in front of me screamed, jumping back into me. Sans caught me as I saw what the lady was frightened of. I looked at a giant wolfman standing there in a threatening pose as if in the middle of a roar, while the girl’s friends teased her at getting scared at a prop.

Sans leaned down to my ear. “THAT’S WOLFGANG. JUST A MONSTER.”

I looked back at him in confusion a moment before the wolfman, (aka, Wolfgang) moved, as if finishing his roar, causing me to jerk in surprise and the group in front of us scream as they ran off, one of the guys flipping Wolfgang a birdie, it growing dim without the flashlight.

“HAVING FUN WOLFGANG?” Sans asked, helping me up as his eyelights lit up the room.

“Yeah,” The wolfman scratched his chin. “Who’d know that scaring humans was so much fun?”

“WE’LL LET YOU GET BACK TO WORK.” Sans said, giving Wolfgang a salute as we started walking. 

We walked into the next room, where horror music started playing from hidden speakers. I shivered at the sound until someone took my hand.

I instantly jerked, until I saw it was Sans who had taken it. I then took his hand that was still hanging there, and we continued on our way.

We walked through the next room, where a bright light and verocious laugh came from the room behind us, pushing us forwards. A woman covered in convincing blood dropped from the ceiling behind us, hanging upside down and screaming like the devil.

I jerked back, mainly staying quiet as I tugged Sans along. 

We went through a few empty rooms, hearing screams from some other victims of the house. 

I started to relax, wondering if it was going to be any longer. It was getting a little darker, and I finally let go of Sans, just taking a stroll with him.

That moment, the room lit up for a split second, revealing a… a thing a couple of inches to my left. A tiny gasp left me as I lashed out, hitting the guy as I backed away. A small thud told me that they had fallen on the ground. I gestured at Sans to summon an attack to light up the space as I bent down to the figure. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” He said, sitting up with a bloody nose. It didn’t really ruin his costume, which was of a very pale vampire. It actually made it look better.

“I’m sorry,” I said. “I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“It’s fine,” He said, waving me off.

“AT LEAST YOUR BLOODY NOSE MAKES YOUR COSTUME BETTER.” Sans said, copying my thought process. 

“That’s a thing,” He said, getting up. “You two better get going. You’re practically at the end.”

“Okay,” I said, getting up. “Bye.” I waved at him as we continued, me taking Sans’ hand again.

The vampire was right. It was almost the end. The house seemed a little short as we stepped out into the setting light. I sighed, feeling relief as I felt the slight breeze, not realizing that inside of the house was that stuffy.

“Okay,” I said, looking around. “What’s next?”

“IT’S YOUR TURN.” Sans said, squeezing my hand.

“Well, I’m hungry.” I nodded. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Sans scanned the area, before nodding at a hotdog stand. “HOW ABOUT THERE?” 

“If there’s nothing else,” I glanced around, looking for any other food stand. “Okay. Let go.”

We went over, where we bought two ‘dogs, as Sans said Papyrus called them, and went over to a bench. I rolled my jacket sleeves down before biting into the hotdog. 

We sat there in silence, munching on our dinner. I looked over aat Sans, who was staring out into the distance. Studying his face, I saw the smoothness of his bone, the roundness, the way his teeth seemed to be fused together, but wasn’t really. 

I swallowed the last of my food, wiping my hand on a napkin, removing the ketchup that was on it. 

“I’m done.” I said, standing up to throw the napkin away in a trash can. “How about you?”

“ALMOST,” He said, taking his last bite. He wiped his phalanges with his own napkin before throwing it away. 

“What’s next?” I asked, parroting my past self.  
  


“HOW ABOUT WE GO TO THE FERRIS WHEEL?” He asked, looking at me. 

“Romantic,” I said, bumping into him as we started walking. “I like it.”

We stood in line as it got darker, the rides’ rainbow light lit up. We got to the end of the ride, where we got onto an open seat. The ride jerked, and we set off, riding slowly into the air. 

We watched as everything on the ground got smaller. “Hey,” I said, pointing. “I think that’s Alphys.

We looked at the hammer game, (the one where it tests your strength) and saw the yellow lizard try to hit hard enough to hit the bell, but failed. Then we saw Papyrus try, and according to Alphys’ slight temper tantrum, he succeeded.

Then we lost sight of them, heading back down. We passed the ground and steadily headed back up, where we scanned the ground for anyone else. 

“THERE’S UNDYNE.” Sans said. I followed where he was pointing, to see the fish lady holding the hand of Chara as they walked through some of the game stalls.

We dropped once again, stopping for someone to disembark, before swinging around to the top, where we were stopped once again. 

Sans nudged me, ponting again. But not onto the ground. Out to the horizon.

The sight was… Amazing. The blinking of lights from the city as well as the stars that we could see popping into existence. To the west, I saw the lights fade out into a majestic mountain, silhouetted by the last of the sun.

Sans took my hand, and I leaned into him, sighing. “You know I don’t really like hotdogs?”

Sans sat there, confused, before he burst out laughing, making me smile. 


	6. Day Six, Clothes Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't fallen asleep yet! I'm not late!

“To the pool!” I cried out, standing up in the convertible as we slowed to a stop.

Papyrus shook his head as he parked his car. “bro, tell your datemate to not stand up before i park.”

“TO THE POOL!” He yelled in response, standing up next to me, pointing to the sky.

“I don’t think they’ll listen to you.” Chara said to the younger skeleton, who shook his head as he climbed out.

“Race you to the pool!” I shouted as I grabbed my bag and raced to the entrance.

“YOU ARE ON!” He called, snagging his own bag as he caught up to me in a split second.

“Cheater!” I said as he came up beside me.

“WHAT?” He asked, grinning. “YOUR WEAK LITTLE HUMAN LEGS CAN’T MATCH TO MINE.”  
  
“Raaagggghhhh!” I pounced on him, tumbling onto the grass as I pulled him into a headlock. “How do you like training me now, mister?”

“STILL WEAK.” He said, patting me twice. We both stood up after I released him, huffing and laughing a little.

We made our way to the front door, where I realized Sans had corralled me away from the parking lot into the grass beside it, and that Pappy and Chara were waiting for us.

We paid for entry, and separated into the different changing rooms, Chara choosing to go with the skele bros.

I stuffed my clothes in my bag and slung it over my shoulders as I walked out, waving at Papyrus, who already was laying on a chair.

“They already in the water?” I asked, setting my bag as I sat down, pulling out the sunscreen.

“yep.” he nodded towards where Chara and Sans were standing in line for one of the waterslides.

“Okee dokee.” I said, squirting some of the lotion onto my hand, before dabbing a few fingers in it to rub on my bare skin.

After I finished getting covered, I stood up and made my way to the shallow end, where I slowly worked my way in.

“Hey Jayd!” Chara called from just outside the waterslide water, treading their way towards me as Sans crashed into the water behind them. 

“Hey Chara.” I said, getting in deeper. “Sans.”

Sans had just surfaced, water streaming out of his skull. “HELLO RABBIT! GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU COULD MAKE IT!”

“I was literally in the changing room for two minutes.” I laughed, making my way to him.

“BUT THAT IS WAY TOO LONG.” He said as he scooped me up into a bride hold, embracing me.

“Don’t you know?” Chara teased. “I thought you were Sans’ datemate. He has the memory of a goldfish.”

“WHAT WERE WE TALKING ABOUT?” My boneboy grinned, playing along.

“Put me down,” I smiled, pushing at his bare chest.

“AS YOU WISH.” He said, right before he dropped me.

I surfaced, sputtering and laughing along with the others.

“Throw me!” Chara said, bouncing slightly.

Sans picked them up, and threw them deeper into the pool, them surfacing, beaming.

I laughed, but then stuttered to a shocked stop as Sans scooped me up once more, then prepped to throw me. 

“Oh no, mister!” I said, stopping him. “You let me down right this instant.”

“OKAY, RABBIT.” He said, setting me back down. I stood there, my hand pressed against his rib cage, marveling at the silk touch of the bone.

“You have marvelous ribs.” I remarked. 

“DON’T YOU MEAN AMAZING?” He asked, using my word mostly used as he put his fists on his hips.

“No,” I shoved him. “I ment marvelous. Don’t mix me up here.”

Chara called us, and we turned to them. For the next few hours, we played in the pool, getting some other people into a game of catch with a ball Sans brought, as well as a well placed water fight before we started getting hungry.

“Hey Paps?” Chara called from the side of the pool to the skeleton who hadn’t moved from his spot. (I think he took a nap)

“hmm?” He asked, opening one eye.

“Can you get us some food while we get out?” They asked. 

“making me work?” He asked, getting up. “no fun.”

“Thanks!” I called after him as I sat up onto the patio. 

We all got out of the pool and settled down before Papyrus got back. Sans popped on some sunglasses onto his face with some tape, and I laid down my flamingo towel on top of the chair before laying down.

A thought occurred to me as we laid there. I roll to my left to whisper to Chara. “Hey, if you distract Sans, I can take his bag and steal his clothes.”

Chara giggled. “And we can convince Papyrus to have Sans wear yours.”

“You go do that.” I said, laying back on my back.

The kid got up and went over to Papyrus. They gestured for him to bend down, and started whispering in his ear. By the bobbing of Paps’ shoulders, I guess he was laughing. They soon came back over to lay down, handing Sans and I our food.

We laid there, soaking in the sun rays, before Chara got up, faceing Sans. 

“Hey Sans?” They asked. 

“YES?” Sans asked, lifting his sunglasses.

“It’s getting late.” They said. “Don’t you think we should get going before Dad has to call us?”

“OH, YOU’RE RIGHT!” Sans said, looking at his phone. He sat up. “PAPPY, RABBIT. WE’RE HEADING OFF.”

I tensed as Chara picked up their bag, waiting to spring up. 

“What’s that?!” They cried, distracting Sans.

I grabbed Sans’ bag, sprinting for the dressing room. Chara followed me, both of us giggling.

We then rinsed ourselves of the chlorine water, before I held up the towel to give Chara privacy.

After they had changed from their swimsuit, they did the same for me as I stripped, before putting on Sans’ clothes.

“What do you think?” I asked them, putting my hands on my hips and flipping the bandanna, it stayed in the air for a few seconds as if it was fluttering in the wind.

“Awesome!” They said, giving me two thumbs up. We laughed, before we went back to the entrance.

Standing there, dressed in Sans’ jeans, belt, black shirt, combat boots, and scarf. Unfortunately, my glasses were with Sans, so if everything worked, I could (kinda) see Sans fully in my clothes and accessories.

I fidgeted, waiting for the skelebros to come out of the male dressing room. When Papyrus came out in his hoodie and gave me a thumbs up, I relaxed.

“here come sans aster.” Papyrus said as Sans came out. “look at him strudding in that outfit.”

Chara suppressed a giggle at Sans, strutting in my pale old jeans, my sweatshirt tied at his hips over the shirt with a flamingo I wore that day. Looking down, I saw him wearing my sneakers with the red socks with white hearts. Looking up to the accessories, I saw him wearing my scrunchie as a bracelet, and my flamingo necklace resting on his collarbone. Taped to his head, my glasses were sitting on top of his nose, while my black hat was sitting jauntily on top of his skull. 

“You’re looking smashing.” I came over, bopping him on the nose before taking the glasses, hoping that Paps took a picture.

“THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH TO DEAL WITH.” He said, tugging at the scrunchie.

“Your scarf was too much to deal with.” I said, flipping it to make it flutter again. “What? Does it have magic?”

“ACTUALLY,” He paused, before getting close to my ear. “It Does.” he whispered.

“I knew it!” I said loudly. I turned to Papyrus “Tell me, did he blush at my underwear?”

“I DIDN’T” Sans said as Papyrus looked away, rubbing his neck. “PAPPY DID THOUGH.”

“how was i supposed to know you didn’t put it in sans’ bag?” He asked.

I laughed, linking my arm with Sans’. “Let’s go, blushing boy.” I called back as we went off to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny, all the clothes that Sans wore after the Swap, I actually have. 
> 
> Also, I have a collection of flamingo stuff. Why wouldn't I use them?


	7. Day Seven, Now Kiss!

“Pillow fight!” Chara calls out, slamming a pillow into Alphys’ face.

“Oh no you didn’t!” She called out, throwing another pillow into their stomach, causing them to fall down.

I laughed before getting hit by a meek toss of a pillow from Undyne, who received a pillow to the back by Sans.

“THE ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO HIT MY DATEMATE IS ME!” He called out, coming over to scoop me up like a sack of potatoes.

“To glory!” I shouted, pointing forwards as Sans rushed away from the commotion. Of course, my forward is his backwards.

Sans rushed into the kitchen, where Papyrus was watching the oven to make sure that the pizza inside wouldn’t burn. Sans set me down as he rushed into the linen closet, which I had no idea why it was placed in the kitchen.

“Sup?” I asked Paps, leaning on the counter and snatching some of the M&Ms that were with other snack foods, like popcorn and donuts(?)

I popped them in my mouth like pills as Sans came back, sweeping me back onto his shoulders, and handed me a pile of pillows and blankets to carry as we made our way back into the living room.

“MWEH HEH HEH!” Sans called out as I started throwing pillows at everyone. I stayed silent due to my mouth being full of chocolate and candy shells.

“Ah!” Chara yelped, getting pelted by pillows as Alphys tried to fight back. “Mercy! Mercy!”

“You know what?” I asked, shoving the mess in my mouth to a cheek. “Let’s make a fort!”

“Yeah!” They said as Sans set me down. “Hey Undyne? Could you switch with Papyrus? He’s a lot better at making forts than you.”

“I think I should be offended.” Undyne said, but smiled with her sharp teeth before heading to the kitchen.

We got started on the fort construction, being ‘helped’ by the taller skeleton. I mean, he didn’t do any of the physical work. But he did give us good tips on how to build it. Getting it out of him in an agreeable manner was something different. 

“now to the left.” He said from inside the fort, sitting on the couch. “i ment right. now down. i ment up. now slightly towards me-”

“Do you mean away from you?” I asked, holding up a blanket for a wall.

“not this time,” He said, smirking.

I sighed. “Hey Sans? Did you know that your baby brother is a pain?”

“OF COURSE I KNEW, RABBIT.” He said as he was giving Chara a boost to put up a separate wall. 

Eventually though, we managed to get the fort set up and sturdy, just in time for the pizza to be all done. We got our plates of pizza slices and snacks, filled up on our preferred beverages, and sat down in the fort to watch a movie.

The way we set it up, the TV screen and blue ray was just in sight, easily accessible. Papyrus, Undyne and I sat on the couch, where Alphys, Chara, and Sans were sitting at our feet. For Sans, he was literally sitting in between my feet, leaning back some of the time as we watched an anime that the fish and dino was wanting us to watch. 

All in all, it was a fun night. By the time our food was done, and the binge watching was complete, we had a sleeping human, and a sleeping skeleton.

Papyrus fell asleep after the first episode, though.

“I think It’s bedtime.” Undyne said softly, turning off the TV.

Alphys moved Chara a little to get them off of her and onto the ground, then stole a pillow and blanket from me and gave them to the kid, tucking them in.

“Hey!” I said in a loud whisper.

“You can just share with Sans.” She said, giving me a shit eating grin.

I sighed as I looked down to look at Sans, who wiggled his bone brows, making me giggle a little.

I sighed, getting up after moving my feet out from under him. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“NEXT TO THE LINEN CLOSET.” Sans said in a semi loud whisper. 

I went over to the kitchen, groaning at myself at not figuring that out as I did my business, then brushed my teeth.

As I stepped out, I saw that Sans was there waiting for me, drinking a glass of water.

“What’s up?” I asked, sliding up next to him.

He looked at me, eyes twinkling. “YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE GO TO BED?”

“Sure.” I said, leaning against him. “As long as it’s not too noisy to wake the dead.”

He chuckled as he set his glass down and pulled me outside.

We stepped down off the porch and into the grass, the blades of it soft against my bare feet.

He sat down and tugged at me to get down as well. We laid down in the grass, right next to each other.

As we started talking, (I got Sans to talk about the stars we were seeing up ahead,) I switched from looking up at the sky, and looking at the bone boy himself. 

I sighed, smiling. “This is nostalgic.”

“Is It?” He asked, trying to stay quiet. 

“Yeah.” I said, turning to him. “Our first (real) date was under the stars.”

He blinked, before giving me a small smile. “You’re Right.”

We gazed at each other, before I sighed again. “How long has it been since we were together officially?”

“One Year, Two Months, And Eighteen Days.”

“You really kept track?” I asked, taking one of his hands.

“Yes.” He whispered. “Cause Every Moment With You Is Timeless.”

“Oh stop it,” I said, covering my face with my free hand.

“How Else Would I Figure Out How Much Time Had Passed With You?”

“Stop being so romantic and gushy!” I said, laughing a little.

I peeked through my fingers, to see Sans gazing at me.

“Can I KIss You?” He asked, surprising me.

“Oh,” I said, lowering my hand. “I-- I guess.”

“We Don’t Have To.” He said.

“No,” I murmured, scooting closer. “It’s about time.”

He reached a hand out, brushing a strand of hair out of my face, leaning a bit closer.

“Um,” I laughed nervously. “I don’t really know how to do this.”

“That’s Okay.” He said gently. “I Can Lead.”

I took a deep breath, before leaning forwards, pressing my lips against his teeth.

It was indescribable. But in a good way. Shivering in delight, I opened my teeth a little, sighing. Sans pushed in closer, his teeth opening a little to allow my lip to pass by, and he nibbled it a little.

I pulled back, catching my breath, and stared at Sans. His eye lights were dilated, filling his eye sockets nearly completely. 

“Are You Done?” He whispered. 

“No,” I said, before going in for another round.

I didn’t have an unrestrainable drive to do it. It just felt so good. So intimate. The next time Sans’ teeth parted, I hesitantly slipped my tongue in, feeling the slight difference Sans’ teeth had from mine. 

I tensed for just a second when I felt that Sans had brought a hand to my back, stroking it. I took a breath before licking my lips, and licking his teeth as well due to being right there.

I pulled back from kissing to tuck my head underneath his chin, breathing in his scent of tomatoes and fresh flowers. He continued to pet my back, another hand joining in rubbing my arm as I pressed mine close to clench at Sans’ shirt.

“I love you,” I breathed, barely making any noise.

“I love you more, rabbit.” I heard Sans in my ear, the quietest I'd ever heard him.

We laid there the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep as we relaxed in each other’s company.

From that night onward, we barely went a week without sleeping together, having those nights of intimacy with the one we loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it. I finished a multichapter fic!
> 
> A topic per chapter helped a whole bunch. I might be using more weekly lists to help me out.
> 
> (Not) fun fact! This was the hardest chapter to write. I don't have any experience with kisses. All the experience I have is from fics. So I ditched the kiss quickly for some intimate cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @IconicAnemone


End file.
